


Enigma

by jackpattllo



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 17:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7627042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackpattllo/pseuds/jackpattllo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Gavin Free, you are an enigma."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enigma

Trevor cupped Gavin's face in both of his hands. The moonlight poured through the window and shone upon the few freckles that Gavin had. Trevor swore that he could see galaxies in his tired eyes.

They both wore smiles that had been plastered there all day long for the videos they had been in. It had been a busy day for the both of them.

Trevor couldn't tell what made him love Gavin more, the way he looked at him so fondly, or the way that he spoke to him when they were alone. Trevor leaned in and kissed the sleepy smile off of his fiance's face. He pulled away a moment later to admire his face once more. He knew so much about Gavin, but at the same time, he felt as though he could never know enough about the other man.

"Gavin Free, you are an enigma." Trevor announced quietly, whispering to his love. Gavin hummed tiredly, smiling once again. He turned his head to the side, looking at Trevor from a new, better angle.

"I love you so much, yet I don't think I will ever be able to understand you." Trevor leaned in and rested his forehead against Gavin's, closing his eyes.

"You will, Treyco, as long as you stick around." Gavin assured. Trevor laid himself down slowly along with him.

"That's good, because I'll be sticking around forever."

Gavin smiled and rolled his eyes. “You’re too sweet, stop it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedback is appreciated!


End file.
